1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for performing an eye examination. More particularly the present invention generally relates to self-administered, computerized systems and methods for diagnosing an ocular disorder, such as a refractive error, and/or determining an eye wear prescription by altering the appearance of a recorded object.
2. Background Art
As technology increases and the popularity of the Internet continues to grow, the ability to perform everyday functions on-line becomes more prevalent. For example, users can now perform a variety of activities ranging from purchasing merchandise to securing travel reservations through world wide web sites. With the increasing capabilities of the Internet, users are now beginning to seek professional services, such as legal and medical services, while on-line.
Heretofore, many have attempted to provide on-line medical tests. Examples of this are shown in the following references.
World Wide Website neoptx.com/eyetest/eyetest.html;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,076 Braeuning et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,217 McClure et al.
World Wide Website neoptx.com/eyetest/eyetest.html teaches an on-line reading test. In particular, this reference displays a body of text to a user at different magnification levels. The user is asked to select the level that presents the body of text most clearly. This reference, however, fails to provide any optics or follow any examination protocol beyond a self-administered reading test. In contrast, the test relies on bodies of text in JPEG format that are merely xe2x80x9cblown-upxe2x80x9d or increased in font size relative to one another. Such manipulation fails to provide any accurate basis for a user to determine their most appropriate reading eye wear prescription. In addition, a reading prescription is the only xe2x80x9cmeasurementxe2x80x9d that can be made.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,033,076 to Braeuning et al. and 6,027,217 to McClure et al., hereby incorporated by reference, disclose the on-line testing of patients for various ocular disorders. In particular, the systems present visual stimuli to a patient whose responses are transmitted to an interpretation system. The interpretation system compares the patient""s responses to xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d reactions in order to make a diagnosis. Problems with these systems include the need to provide stimuli and sensing equipment to the patient. In addition, the comparison of the patient responses to normal reactions requires constant updating of the interpretation systems.
In view of the forgoing, there is a long felt need for an on-line system and method that allows a website user/patient to be accurately tested and diagnosed for various ocular disorders such as refractive error. There is also a need for such a system and method to not require a user to obtain extensive testing and sensing equipment to perform the test. In addition, there is a further need for the system and method to make a diagnosis/prescription without requiring the comparison of the user""s response to those exhibited by xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d patients to make a diagnosis/prescription.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with existing systems by providing computerized systems and methods for performing eye examinations. In particular, the present invention allows, inter alia, a user to access a recording of an object via a computer system. Once accessed, the user will view the recording (i.e., the appearance of the object) as it is displayed on a display system. The appearance of the object is then altered so that the user can select the best or most clear appearance. A conversion system assigns a prescription to each appearance so that upon selection of a particular appearance, a user can identify an ocular disorder (e.g., refractive error) and/or obtain the corresponding prescription.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a system for performing an eye examination is provided. The system comprises: (1) a computer system linked to an auto-refractor; (2) a display linked to the computer system for displaying an image from the auto-refractor; and (3) a recording mechanism for recording a response of a user""s eye to the displayed image, wherein a prescription is determined from the recorded response.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a system for performing an eye examination is provided. The system comprises: (1) an image generated by an auto-refractor; (2) a computer system linked to the auto-refractor for receiving the generated image; (3) a display linked to the computer system for displaying the received image; and (4) a recording mechanism for recording a response of a user""s eye to the displayed image, wherein a prescription is determined from the recorded response by the auto-refractor.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a system for performing an eye examination is provided. The system comprises: (1) a computer system having access to an image of an object as recorded by a recorded mechanism, wherein a focus of the object is altered over time by manipulating the recording mechanism; (2) a display for displaying the image, wherein the display includes a selection system for allowing a user to select a focus level; and (3) a converting system, executable by the computer system, for converting the selected focus level into a prescription.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, a system for performing an eye examination is provided. The system comprises: (1) a computer system having access to an image of an object as recorded by a recording mechanism, wherein a magnification of the object is altered over time by manipulating the recording mechanism; (2) a display for displaying the image, wherein the display includes a selection system for allowing a user to select a particular magnification level; and (3) an image selection system, executable by the computer system, for displaying subsequent images of the object at the selected magnification level.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide computerized systems and methods for a patient-administered eye examination. It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide such systems and methods so that a user can be tested and diagnosed for refractive errors without having to first obtain extensive stimuli and sensing equipment. It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide systems and methods for performing eye examinations that do not require comparison of a particular user""s responses to responses of other users. It should be understood that although the present invention is useful in diagnosing and prescribing treatment for refractive errors, other ocular disorders (e.g., color blindness) can be diagnosed and prescribed for as well.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention is designed to solve the problems herein described and other problems not discussed, which are discoverable by a skilled artisan.